Proper couple
by Children of Summer
Summary: AU-a series of shots.
1. Too much tash

A/N: Please enjoy and thank you for reading. _For my beautiful Ruthy. (her ideas) a series of drabbles._

* * *

It's been a whole month in total since Steven decided to grow an identical tash. He's been showing off and boasting about how perfectly _it_ suits him, and how mature enough he feels himself every single evening.

It was an absolutely ordinary evening, just one of those when Steven was a bit tired of telling every single person around him about his new moustache and was relaxing on the sofa.

Steven made himself a cup of tea, then sat back with a sigh, glancing at the man sitting next to him. "Bren, you used me after-shave cream yesterday." he said.

_That. Again._

"Did I, darling?"

_Better act as If he doesn't care. Not a bit._

Steven, who had been sitting in his chair, and sipping his tea, while staring blankly at the wall for at least two hours, roused from his old pose enough to reply. "I shall pay a little visit to Mr Hatsy. He probaly has some of it." he agreed with himself. "You may go to bed, sweetheart, I won't be too late." He tickled his precious hairs and rose to his feet.

"Steven, you sounding like an old man with a cane?"

"Hercule Poirot?" Steven narrowed his brows.

"Well, I may suggest this moustache has a good effect on you somehow."

"You reckon, my dear wife?" Steven pouted his lips and squeezed Brendan's hand.

_Definitely not._

"Hmm, I might be not that certain and objective." Brendan turned his face away, because he couldn't stand that utter idiot with a moustache.

It's a tradition and not a funny thing, man from generation to generation have thought of this as a symbol of manliness.

And now this kid thinks that the main concept of wearing a moustache consists of style and farce.

Steven paused in the action of putting his phone on the table and searched his mind, but as far as he knew, all he had planned for tomorrow was a trip to the shops, and maybe a tashcut if he could find the motivation. He'd been rather thinking that this new thing moustache will give him something to do in his spare time. "You don't think I look a bit old with a moustache, or maybe less attractive?" he asked carefully.

Brendan gave him a frankly worrying smile, and turned his face to him.

_Ah don't look below his eyes. Just stare at his eyes. _

_Or hair. _

_Say how beautiful it looks in the sunlight._ _How mesmerisingly soft._

After a moment, Brendan took a deep breath and stroked Steven's brow. "Steven you have the most beau-"

He was cut off, as Steven rolled his eyes and hissed. "Brendan don't you dare change the subject."

"What was it?" Brendan ignored the look that Steven sent him and kept on looking into his eyes.

_Such a stubborn boy._

"Do you think I look like an old stingy man like in the books?"

He sounded so sincere and extremely scared as if the thought of being not a gorgeous human being of all times ever bothered him.

_There's a possibility of been thrown to sleep on the floor or even at Cheryl's but maybe this time he will agree._

_Just say what you think. Make a statement. That's what couples do, right?_

_They talk a lot about things._

_Oh._

"Yes you do." Brendan closed his eyes, and was already awaiting Steven's reaction.

"Yes? Oh my," Steven almost felt on the floor, contemplanting the running.

_Hmm._

Brendan rubbed his knuckles, they were red, because of the Steven's strong hold.

"Why didn't you tell me before?!" Steven shouted from the bathroom.

_What's happened?_

_Does it mean he will be clean-shaven finally?_

_Yes?_

_What if he did say that to him a moth ago?_

"Didn't want to upset you."

_Hmm didn't want to be beaten up by a furious moustached man._

"Bren, it is so sweet but please next time do elaborate."

"Precisely so." Brendan nodded, happily. "We're getting married." he said.

"I don't want to look ridiculous." Steven appeared with a blade in his right hand and the new tube of cream.

"Yes, me neither. Can you imagine standing next to another moustached fella?" said Brendan, as if his moustache was the object of disgrace.

"Oh," said Steven. He desperately tried to remember if he'd known that, and maybe he' been too busy with work and that new moustache thing that he'd almost forgotten about the date. Though it's never been specified. "When did you decide to tell me about it?"

_Where did he find that new cream? Been going through my stuff, apparently so. _

_Ohh._

Brendan made an impatient noise. "You perfectly was aware of it," he said. "I told you about the whole registration thing two days ago."

"I was a bit busy with me hairs. And what a particularly presice date, then?" said Steven putting cream on his dear tashe. "I could've had important meetings to attend."

"That's easy, then you'd have had to cancel them. Wait a minute, important meetings?" said Brendan in a miffed voice, stopping his reading.

"Yes. It's called the Steven Scaly Hay's Moustache Appreciation Society. I have, well had, but they don't know that yet, so in total one hundred members."

"Society? How much members?! You're not being serious, are you?" Brendan couldn't help smiling sheepishly.

"I'm absolutely serious. Oi, stop it. Someone actually do love me light hairs." Steven made his way to the bathroom, graciously shaking his thighs.

Brendan busrt into laughter.

_Hairs society. Society dedicated to his moustache. I can't. _

_That's too much._

_One hundred followers. Probably the whole room full of boasting teens who completely admire his tash._

_Ahhaa._

"Honestly, Steven, I may think that getting married is so much more important than anything else, especially your hairs society." Brendan's felt tears rolling down his cheeks, as he was laughing so hard.

Steven took a deep breath and let the point go. There was no point in bothering to argue with Brendan about something that was already accomplished.

"Well, I cut off me lovely hairs, what do you think I have to do else?" he asked, stepping into the living room.

"Oh, much better." Brendan tooka hold of his hand and pulled Steven to him, entangling his fingers around his thin waist. "I love you the way you are, with all you have, and you don't need to change at all for me. I love _you._"Brendan pressed a light kiss on Steven's nose.

"Alright, I must admit I feel refreshing." Steven hold on Brendan's shoulders. "What's the date?" Steven murmered against his cheek, leaving a kiss just under Brendan's cheekbone.

"It's planned and under control," Brendan said and leaned into the kiss. "No worries, be here and ready, properly ready at two o'clock tomorrow."

"Course," said Steven. His mouth had gone a bit dry at just the thought of it. This time tomorrow, he'll be married to Brendan Brady. The butterflies in his stomach did start dancing as the thought prompted a rush of happiness and pleasantly filled his chest and head. This is going to be the beautiful and memorable day of their lives.

Brendan gave him a pleased smile. "Now I can kiss you." Brendan smiled.

He looked so content and happy at the thought of it.

"Properly."

Brendan looked at his face and couldn't stop smiling, it was again his Steven. The soft glistering skin. He traced a finger to feel nothing but silky surface.

"I love you." He finally covered his lips with Steven's full and soft, smiling through the kiss.

"Love you too."


	2. A cub

Brendan closed his eyes and breathed in and out twice. He opened them again only to find Steven's piercing, though still enticing eyes still fixed on him.

_Is he still mad at me?_

_What have I done? He asked me to buy something really sweet for the kids, so I did. And now he's acting rather odd and seemed to be not glad at all._

_Steven Hay, you're disgraceful git and also still like a closed book to me, although I've been to the last page more than once._

Those eyes. Never leaving mine. So changeable they could be. A spectre of different emotions. This time they are soft but underline Steven's feelings: anger, confusion, a desire to laugh, again confusion - such an incredible eyes, a glow of silky blue fairly pinning me to the spot, forcing to cast down my own eyes.

Steven was sitting opposite Brendan, on his favourite armchair holding a tea mug with his right hand, while another was rested on his cheek. The look he gave Brendan over the rim of the cup held something feral. Behind all the innocent words and his usual good behaviour, not to say that he's actually good-tempered person, there was something strange and raw, that he'd never seen thought of something raw in Steven, made his stomach tighter and sent faint shivers down Brendan's spine and straight to his groin. He cleared his throat and shifted slightly on the sofa, already half sitting to hide his unease.

'Steven,' Brendan started, his voice cracking, and he cleared his throat again. 'Are you informed,' he continued rather witlessly after a moment and regretted the words almost instantly as they had left his mouth. "the way you're looking at me, I'd rather say _staring _is impolite and underlining your bad manners."

_Oh.  
_

_He's going to jump on me with his mug full of hot liquid now!_

_Ah. _

Steven's eyes widened.

_Exactly._

_He just threw a pillow at me. How sweet, isn't it? _

_I thought it'd be a mug. _

_Phew._

"Is it?"Steven asked, narrowing his brows. "I had no idea it was that discomforting for you." he paused, taking a one long sip, not breaking the eye contact. "What have you brought yesterday..it was.-"

"Wonderful, I know, there's no need in thanking me. It came from my heart." said Brendan, making a barricade out of pillows.

"Hungry, noisy and dangerous, well I must admit it's very beautiful and clever. And well, to be honest, I was truly astonished, but what on earth were you thinking by bringing it here?" Steven hissed.

"Something purring and furry you said. I did as you requested." Brendan replied.

"Did you? Brendan, I was talking about a little kitten, or a puppy, not a wolf cub!" Steven exclaimed, spreading his arms out. "It's dangerous! With all his claws, paws. Where's it, though?"

"In the bedroom." Brendan gestured to the door where, they had heard a strange 'puff' an hour ago.

"Um, shall see, how it is." Steven rushed to his feet and ventured out.

A few momets later, Steven appeared with a big smirk on his face, then he sat on the sofa and, just like that pressed his lips to Brendan's in a brief kiss and murmured something as 'thank you, darling', rushed to the kitchen.

Brendan didn't understand what was happening and already regretted bringhing this animal into their house.

_Truly, what was he thinking? And that smug smile on Steven's face? _

_Is he content now?_

"Steven, I thought you merely made yourself clear a few hours ago that you didn't want a cub in our house, near the kids anyhow and now you're actually smiling. Did you take any of mine tablets in my bedside table? They are very effective." asked Brendan, worryingly.

"You didn't see what I'd seen." Steven giggled, taking the milk from the fridge shelf and pouring it in the small bowl.

_He giggled._

_Steven giggled._

_GIGGLED._

_He said that he'd had a monster in our bed few hours ago and now HE GIGGLED._

_Honestly, scared to ask what it was._

"What was it?" Brendan folded his hands. He always does that when he's actually concerned or in deep thinking.

"They were asleep. The three of them. It was so cute and sweet. I couldn't take my eyes off of them for about ten minutes." Steven put down the bowl and opened the fridge for the second time.

"You let them sleep with that monster?!" Brendan shouted.

_Why's he reacting so urgently? As if it was him who at the beginning suspious of that little wolf cub._

"Shh you. Yes, I did. And yes, it was me thinking it was a monster. But when I saw his little figure, puffing and sleeping so peacefully, I decided that it'd be not so bad if he stays with us, at least for a couple of days, while we're thinking where transport him to."

"What? No, where's he gonna sleep? Then you've got to remember you have to feed him, _proper _feed him. He's not a little cute pie Steven, he's the future hunter and killer. Don't you know that?"

"Brendan stop being such a worrier. Everything's going to be okay, you will see. Surely you will get on well, immediately." Steven grinned, taking a hold of Brendan's hand. "I was being harsh a bit, I'm sorry Brendan, I shouldn't have told you off because you wanted to surprise me."

_Surprise? What's going on in the little head of his?_

"And I wanted to warn you that the cub is gonna sleep on the sofa." Steven glanced at him not smiling anymore.

"But you said-?"

"It makes him no less dangerous. Kids adore it, already, but we must be careful."

"I'm not fond of this idea as you seemed to be." Brendan made a grimace.

"You have to be, for me darling." Steven lunged on Brendan and kissed his lips gently, nuzzling the back of his head.

"Alright, if you want me to."

In that moment the kids burst into the room, exclaiming happily."Brendan! Brendan! Can the cubbie stay with us, please?" Leah sat on Brendan's lap and tangled her hands around his neck, pouting her lips.

Lucas at the meantime decided to lay beside Steven on the sofa and curled up, as Steven pulled him gently to his side. "Sweethearts, we can only let the cubbie stay in for a couple of days, unless you want to see what the big wolf did to the poor girl? Don't you remember what happens in the book?" Steven paused, glancing at the grinning Brendan and back at them. "Well, I suppose that wolf changed his mind after he saw how beautiful the Hood was and his heart melted as he fell in love with her, didn't so Brendan?"

"Yes, he did indeed. And also he's been observing this girl from the very beginning, and since then he's been so attached to her and her culinary skills as well." Brendan said, smiling sheepishly at Steven.

"Aha, and the Hood was in love with the Wolf so desperately and madly and they baked cakes together and lived happily ever after."

At the end of the very long story kids fell asleep with them on the sofa, and they couldn't transport them to their chambers so eventually they drifted off as well, while the cubbie was left in the bedroom on the big bed with silky sheets and loads of wooden things to scratch and where he was happy to stay.


	3. Ice-skating

It's been five years, five years since they got together, so to mark their happy anniversaire Brendan decided to give Steven as a present something truly sweet and unexpecting.

They got to the interesting point of time spent together, where all the delicate souvenirs were not things, but an affection itself. The presence of each other was lingering touches, sweet-nothings whispered in the ears, constant greetings in the early mornings and late eveings, where all you can see is the adoring face of your beloved one.

"I have something important to say," Brendan paused, taking Steven's hands in his own.

"Hmm, what it is, then?" Steven leaned in closer, putting away the cushions.

Brendan knew everything about Steven. From the favourite pastry he always made to the childhood memory, - when he for the first time saw the sea.

"As you know it's been almost five years since-"

He couldn't finish the sentence as Steven lunged at him and the thin arms tangled around his waist.

"You remember!"

And as he answered, Steven smiling widely tightened his grip and nuzzled at the back of his neck.

"You never cease to surprise me, do you know that?"

"I will take it as compliment, shall I?" said Brendan, returning the smile.

_It will definitely do a thing._

Brendan slowly rose to his feet, willing to stay in this embrace forever, but he had something planned. To be quite sure, - he had a lot of things planned for this extremely special occasion.

Steven knitted his brows and peered at Brendan in confusion, but was only greeted with the sheepish smile and a very charming wink.

He was already at the doorway as he heard his beloved's donkey laugh.

"Are you contemplating the running? Hmm Brendan, I do understand that you're not in the mood to cook today, but you may at least stay in and-"

He didn't hear the rest of the conversation as the doorbell rang. Brendan hurried to the back door, not to the main one.

_Don't suspect anything, please just drink your usual cup of tea._

The door was opened fiercely and hurriedly, so that the man standing outside was nearly hit by it.

"Excuse me, I've almost managed to get on time, it's just the traffic-"

"It's alright, completely fine, please just lower your voice a bit." whispered Brendan and looked at the hall entrance to see if Steven was already standing there.

"Alright," The man put a hand on his mouth, as he still said it very loudly. "I'm sorry," he giggled, trying so hard not to burst into laughter. "What's the conpiracy for?"

Brendan bit his lip and said in a very politeful manner, despite his nervousness. "It is how it's supposed to be, now tell me where are the flowers?"

The man rolled his eyes and brought the bouquet of the freshly cut flowers from behind his back. Seeing Brendan's astonishment, he then cleared his throat and spoke again. "The sophisticated colours are dashing and we've chosen the soft peach arrangements." the youth paused and without looking at the bouquet continued. "Featuring orange carnations, burgundy spray chrysanthemums, peach germini and a large-headed peach rose with oak leaves, salal and birch, presented in a curved, clear glass vase with a deep claret sisal collar. Or, of course, if you wish without a delicate vase. Is it perfect?"

"Yes. It is perfect." Brendan said, cheerily.

"So, it's a very unsual bouquet and I suppose that the person that it shall be given to, - whom you're deeply in love with, - certainly so, will de dazzled by your charm." The man, smiled genuinely.

"It is quite true. Thank you for your bashful words and flower arrangements."

They exchanged the handshakes and Brendan was already holding this stunning craft in his both hands, beaming as ever, as he heard the youth's chuckle.

"At a what particular time I should be there?"

_Why are you grinning? _

_And now, what are you laughing at?_

_Hm?_

_It's simple as it is - I want it to be perfect.  
_

_Love, he is me love.  
_

"Ah, yes. At seven o'clock. About the address, I presume you've been informed, so." Brendan patted the youth on the shoulder.

"Yes. Alright then. See you there with your darling."

The last word he almost sing-songed and hurried down to his car, as he'd seen the horrid look on Brendan's face.

* * *

When he entered the living room, Steven was already curled up on the sofa, reading something. It was evident that a book has captured fully his attention, as the cup of tea was still on the table, untouched.

He was so concentrated on reading that, so that he didn't notice how Brendan slipped to the sofa and sat down next to him.

_He's so focused on this book._

_Didn't even ask if we had any visitors.  
_

_Good._

_Everything's going according to the plan._

Few moments passed and Steven hasn't moved an inch. Brendan decided to interfere as he's got all planned.

"Steven, would you mind looking at me?"

In that very moment the book was closed, and as Steven finally turned his face, it was seen that the curiousity on it, increased quickly.

"Yes, what is it?" Steven shifted closer and ran his thumb across Brendan's wrist.

He was looking into those kind and bright eyes for a while and then took the flowers from behind his back.

"They are for you. As a declaration of my constant love."

"As it is our anniversairy, we've some important things to do. First of all, you have to be led to the kitchen and afterwards we will go to the park."

Steven's eyes widened. "Brendan, what have you done to the kitchen?"

"Absolutely nothing. It's as pristine as it always is."

_But you didn't see it last night. _

_Oh, there were loads of flour and other things that wouldn't be left unseen._

"Steven, shall we go?" Brendan asked, and standing up offered his lover the hand.

Steven rolled his eyes, but deep down he was stunned. "Yes, my dear, indeed so."

Brendan took his hand and escorted him to the mentioned room.

()()()

Steven opened his eyes and the bright light has almost blinded him. The whole room was bathed in the colours of the sun; it's always been the brightest room in the house, and now as the colours deepened, - it was all shining.

At first he didn't notice the cake stand, but as he stepped to the table, it was hardly not to. The grand chocolate cake with a bunch of sweet chocolate curls as well. How could _this _been unnoticed_? _Such a delicious treat. The first thought that came to Steven's mind was "How did on earth he manage to bake it?" and then. " The sweetiest thing he's ever received as a present. Ever." and also. "From Brendan, it was especially sweet."

"I'm truly astonished."

"Are you?" Brendan said, and came in.

Steven's smile widened. "Of course I am."

There wasn't glistering papers or anything like there was a beautiful thing that his beloved one made himself.

Brendan touched his arm lightly and came closer to the table, in order to cut it into pieces, obviously.

"Brendan, may I taste the pastry first?" Steven pouted his lips, childlike.

"Hmm if this is what you want."

He saw it for first time. Steven was very keen about it and somehow Brendan wanted to do the same, but let the jolly youth have this moment.

"It's delicious!" Steven exclaimed, and licked his index finger, savouring the flavour. "Excellent. I love it completely."

There was a long pause after which Brendan said. "I..wanted..it to be..so- I..I'm glad..you lik- liked."

This was it. Brendan Brady was blushing. And that _smile. _It was one of the most beautiful smiles ever. How the corners of his mouth went up, and shyly he hung his head, so that his rosy cheeks were not seen. It was naturally so.

The knuckles on both Brendan's hands came across and were rubbed nervously.

"It's utterly delightful and you've got to have some of it. You'll love it." said Steven, mouthful.

"Thank you."

A shy response came from the countertop.

The kettle was put on and the cake was already cut into delicate slices. As few momets passed they set around the kitchen table. One of them wasn't being able to stop, actuallly giggling, while another was determined to prove that he's over the head with this blowing-minded surprise.

Once they finished their celebatory meal, Brendan pulled Steven to feet and hurriedly, not explaining anything headed over to the park. Despite Steven's best attempts to clear the things out, Brendan was at his finest. He knew that it was going to be amazing. He knew that, just simply.

Because it was Steven.

()()()

As soon as they arrived, - there were already a lot of people, enjoying their time. They were milling and laughing, and it could be heard miles from here. Today was not as cold as it was expected, but the air was cool, though it was a good day for doing such things: the sun was shining, underlining the state of their minds and ceratinly so, - this anniversairy will be unforgettable.

Brendan not willing to let go of Steven's hand,though made his way to the registration point and in a few minutes he came back with a pair of skates in his right hand and the silvery, marbled leaves with the sugar pink and white blooms in the other.

Steven let a light laugh escape from his mouth and took them, smiling at the adoring face.

"Will it become the usual thing between us?" Steven asked, putting the skates, under the Brendan's caring stare.

The heat touched Brendan's cheek. "Perhaps, if you want to?"

Steven leaned in and captured those full lips with his own. "I do."

"Ahh.."

After few minutes of an endless looks of sweet love, they finally put the skates on and as before Brendan did so,- he pulled Steven to his feet and led him to the ice rink.

"I had no idea you were going to do something like that. It's amazing."

"_You _are amazing, Steven. That is the point."

"So are you."

They shared long looks and smiling turned away, like childred do when they are caught on doing something mysterious and shyly hide their eyes.

But at this moment both of them was feeling only the great amount of warmth in their chests. Not to say more about their rapidly beating hearts. The secret itself, - they loved each other like for the first time. As days were passing, they fell in love more and more.

The air was full of sweetness. As if they were inhaling the scent of blooming hyacinths.

If anybody could witness them now, they would never recognise in these two young man in love, their selfs.

After one circle Steven was rubbing his hands, because obviously he didn't take the gloves, and Brendan assuming that fact, took from his pocket a pair of one, then carefully not saying anything, affectionately put them on, caressing each finger with his own ones.

"I've never thought you was so good at ice-skating? Why did you never tell me?"

"Well, to be quite honest with you," Brendan bent down and whispered in Steven's ear. "This is my first time." and pulled his beloved one in a tight embrace. Then he carefully slid his hand on Steven's back, while another one took a hold of Steven's. Eventually Steven joined in and put his arm on Brendan's shoulder.

"Yes, as I said, - you never cease to surprise me."

And they made another circle, dancing. There didn't see anyone around, as they were utterly lost in themselves and their fair dance.

One, two, three circles and the count was lost. The jovious pair seemed to be too preoccupied altogether.

"I felt my heart melting because of you. It is a very pleasant feeling, I should say. Like rubbing chocolate with your fingertips."

"Is that so?" Brendan asked, amusedly.

As a response Steven let a small kiss lingered on his cheek and glided along. In one minute he reached the centre of the rink and made a pirouette, then graciously turned around and glided to Brendan's direction.

In the meantime Brendan glided on one foot, while another was above and met Steven almost immediately as he was gliding very fast but virtuously.

As they reached each other, Brendan pulled Steven into the longest embrace and murmured. "I love you."

He could feel as the hairs stand on an end at the back of his neck, when Steven's lips touched it. "I love you."


End file.
